


The 'First' Birthday

by NyxWordsmith



Series: So Far Apart [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And get very sappy for, For my wonderful GF, Happy Birthday!, I Love You, M/M, Who I love very much, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxWordsmith/pseuds/NyxWordsmith
Summary: Logan and Roman spent two whole years on opposite sides of the world, waiting for the chance to finally be together.That meant more than a few birthdays were spent apart.





	The 'First' Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy birthday, my darling angel!! I hope you have plenty of fun on the day of your birth, and I hope you'll like this fic! I wanted to make it longer, but I felt it ended in such a nice spot, that I didn't want to ruin it.  
> I love you, sweetheart <3

_One year earlier…_

 

 If Roman remembered correctly, it had been over a year since they’d started dating. And if Roman’s phone was to be believed, there was a very special date coming up that he _had_ to remember.

 It also helped that he’d been working on this particular piece of fiction for a few weeks. It had to be perfect. It was a gift after all and only the best would do for the man he loved so dearly.

 Roman smiled softly to himself as he leaned back in his chair, giving himself a well-deserved break. It had taken a few weeks to figure out the plot and characters but he’d been furiously working away on it since. He was pretty sure at this rate, he’d have to buy a new laptop.

 The music playing from his laptop helped soothe some of the loneliness as he sat alone in his one-bedroom apartment, at a desk he’d managed to move out into the living room. The late winter sun was weak as it tried to break through the thin cloud cover, draping Roman’s apartment in a dreary grey light.

 He sighed, quickly getting up from his seat and wandered over to a book case nearby. The gloom would affect his work if he didn’t fight it before the ‘sun set’ for the night. And then he’d be distracted and work on something else and-

 And he only had a few days left to get this _finished_.

 He lit a few candles, enjoyed the warmer golden glow in his apartment and the soft scents starting to drift through the cool winter air.

 As he checked the time though, a small bolt of anticipation and excitement ran through him. In a few hours, Logan would be waking up and that meant the loneliness that always settled in would ebb away.

 How he missed his voice already.

 

* * *

 

 

 The alarm clock blaring in his ears shocked Logan awake, his eyes flying open to a dark and blurry world. It took a few seconds for his mind to separate the dreams from reality. He was wrapped in his blankets, alone in an empty apartment. The small, light weight on his arm was the only companion he’d had in bed for the last year.

 His eyes adjusted quickly as he turned to his companion, a blurry white and red blob without his glasses on. But he didn’t need to see it to know what it was. His hand ran over the soft fur, feeling a satin sash that ran over the bear’s chest.

 Even though his chest ached, a fond smile pulled onto his face as a soft scent of flowers and sweet fruit caught his nose.

 It hurt to dream of what he wanted more than anything in the world. To dream of the man he loved being by his side, holding his hand, laughing and teasing him as they wandered the small town Logan lived in. At the beginning his dreams had been wondrous things: extravagant dates, crazy adventures, wild journeys. But now they were so _domestic_.

 Wandering out of the bathroom to see Roman sitting on a couch, reading. Searching the apartment, only to find him napping on the bed. Coming home from a terrible day at work to find Roman _attempting_ to cook something.

 And how he wanted it so bad. How he _wished_ it could be. There was no doubt in his mind that he would have it eventually. He just wanted it _now_.

 

* * *

 

 

 Hair damp from his shower, settled into a comfortable polo and his tie loose around his neck, Logan sat on his own chair in front of his laptop. He kept his towel over his head as he found the ever-open messaging service and clicked the phone icon.

 He pulled off his glasses as a familiar chiming rang from his laptop and he returned to drying his hair, unaware that the call had been picked up.

 Unaware, until he pulled the towel down and reached for his glasses. Clumsily pushing them on, he looked up to the laptop screen and felt a blush immediately spread over his cheeks.

 Roman was leaning on his hand, elbow propped on the table, a warm and fond smile pulled onto his face, “ _Morning, Sleepy-Head._ ”

 Logan rolled his eyes, smiling back, “You’re the night owl.”

 Roman grinned, flashing bright teeth from behind curled fingers and his eyes shone with them. Long hair fell into his eyes, “ _Ah, but I’m awake early today._ ”

 He snickered in response, letting the towel sit around his neck and shoulders, “And?”

 “ _Doesn’t that make **me** the morning bird today?_ ”

 He couldn’t help the grin that pulled onto his own face at the coy remark. “Sure, if you want.”

 A brighter grin spread onto Roman’s face, straightening a little to run his hand through his hair and pushing it back from his eyes. “ _Have you had breakfast?_ ”

 The slight tilt to Roman’s head and the slight concern in his eyes brought a burst of warmth to Logan’s chest, “I did actually.” He answered brightly, “Cereal.”

 The way Roman’s smile brightened, his eyes shining with pride and joy, face so soft and warm…Logan wanted that _here_.

 “ _Well done! I’m so proud of you!_ ”

 The blush got a little brighter, trying to hide his own smile as he adjusted his own glasses and glanced away, “Thanks.”

 Logan could hear Roman’s tapping, imagining his fingers typing furiously over his keyboard as his eyes flit from the document on his screen up to the lens of the camera.

 “ _Any classes today?_ ” he asked, squirming a little in his seat.

 Logan knew by now that Roman quite literally could not sit still. The closest he ever got was when he was writing, but his mind was focussed, fingers tapping furiously then. It was highly unusual for him to be squirmy and restless _while_ he was writing.

 “Nope. I only have study planned for today.”

 A flash of concern over Roman’s face as Logan glanced toward a thick stack of notebooks beside him, “ _You’re going to take it easy today, right?_ ” his voice was soft and warm. No judgement, no thinly veiled edges. Nothing but concern.

 “I have three exams this week.” He answered, pulling over a notebook and plucking a pen from his small holder, “If I intend on graduating at the end of the month, I have to keep my grades-“

 Roman didn’t usually interrupt Logan, but when it came to his own wellbeing, there was an exception. Sometimes Logan expected an outburst. Anger or disbelief as Logan pushed himself harder than he usually needed too…or at least what Roman _thought_ he needed too.

 And yet, that was never the case. Even when he interrupted, his tone was warm and soft, “ _Logan, your grades are the highest I’ve even **heard** of._ ” The small spiel continued as Logan opened his notebook and tried to absorb Roman’s words. A gentle reminder that his grades were nearly _perfect_ , that he was _definitely_ going to graduate, and he could relax a little.

 He couldn’t help but smile, brushing damp hair from his face.

 “ _In fact, if I remember correctly-_ “ Logan couldn’t help but pause to look up at Roman’s image on his computer screen. That usually meant Roman wasn’t entirely sure if he remembered properly, “- _but in your last exam you got a 98%_.”

 Logan rolled his eyes with a soft smile, “You’re right. 98% for the genetics.” He tapped his chin with his pen, “But this is for a different class.”

 Roman’s concern remained, “ _And I know you’ll get near perfect marks on that one too._ ” The warm reassurance in Roman’s voice was never insincere, never forced, never impatient or tired. He felt some tension seep from his shoulders, “ _I know you’re probably going to study hard, as always,_ ” the concern melded with a warm smile, “ _Just try and stretch your legs occasionally?_ ”

 A compromise. Something Roman seemed capable of offering in spades. They were both stubborn, there was no doubt about it. But when Roman gave him such an earnest, worried look like that…

 “I’ll try to remember.” He offered back, earning a small nod and a grateful smile.

 “ _Thanks, baby._ ”

 A comfortable silence fell over them then, broken only by hints of music from Roman’s computer and his rhythmic if not fast typing.

 

* * *

 

 Roman couldn’t help but steal a glance of Logan half an hour after he’d started studying. The way his brows crinkled together as he focussed on a slide, nose wrinkling a little to keep his glasses in place, lips moving so slightly it was barely noticeable.

 Roman’s favourite part though, was when Logan forgot he had company. Muttering softly to himself about his pen rolling away, or his glasses slipping free. Most often though, they were soft and teasing jabs at the material itself. He enjoyed the days like today.

 Even though his nerd was studying, it was relaxed. He was focused but not straining. His pen moved lazily, his head tilting slightly as he wrote, glancing casually from the screen to the notebook in his hands.

 Today was a sign that he was particularly relaxed though. The towel remained, forgotten on his shoulders, hair still sticking up in wild spikes from his rough drying of it.

 “Hey, Lo?”

 The student startled a little, eyes wide and brows high as he looked to his laptop. A small smile pulled on his face, “ _Yeah?_ ”

 “I love you.”

 Logan’s eyes widened a little. Normally it was the other way around when this happened, the nerd catching Roman off-guard with something soft or sappy in a soft and gentle voice, dripping with love.

 The corners of Logan’s mouth curled upward as he ducked his head a little to hide his blush, “ _I love you too._ ” He answered, voice as warm and happy as Roman’s, still smiling as he went back into his study.

 What Roman wouldn’t give to be there right then, to see that bright and happy smile in person.

 

* * *

 

 “ _Ah, no, don’t do that._ ” Roman suddenly leant back from his computer, running a hand through his hair and huffing loudly. Logan glanced up from his study, “ _That’s not what I want you to **do**_.”

 A corner of Logan’s mouth curled into a smirk, “Not cooperating?” he asked gently, catching Roman’s eyes.

 “ _Heh, um, no._ ” he answered with a sheepish smirk, “ _One of the characters keep trying to_ -“ Logan was more than happy to take the short break to hear Roman’s short rant. It was usually the same thing. A character was trying to run away with the plot and he had to keep reeling them in.

 What it usually _meant_ was that Roman was getting tired and his imagination was running away with _him_.

 “Maybe you should take a break? Have you eaten?”

 A sheepish smile suddenly spread over Roman’s face as he glanced at the time on his laptop, “ _Aha_ …” he rubbed at his cheek, “ _Yeah_?” he answered slowly.

 Logan shook his head, “How long ago, babe?” he asked softly, raising an eyebrow as Roman’s sheepish smile turned into a grin.

 “ _Like…eleven my time?”_

 The calculations fired off quickly in Logan’s head and he frowned disapprovingly, “Roman, that was over twelve hours ago.”

 Sometimes Logan still expected Roman to fight him on this topic. Even though it was something Logan had _specifically_ asked for help with, and even though Logan did his best to eat when he could, Roman had fought hard in the beginning.

 Today, seemed to be a different story. “ _Okay, yeah._ ” He sighed with a smile, “ _The moment you mentioned food, my stomach rioted._ ”

 Logan couldn’t help but snicker, shaking his head as Roman promised to be back soon and disappeared into another room. He would return with something, eating as he continued to work, eyes focused on his laptop screen. Logan would remind him to keep eating, and eventually he’d remind Roman that sleep was also necessary for survival.

 

* * *

 

 When the day finally came, Roman couldn’t help but beam as he slowly threw his covers back. He woke up particularly well that morning, or rather, _night_ , and stretching his back as he remembered. Even though time zones sucked, he was at least able to remember this _one_ thing.

 He leant against his counter, most of his morning routine fulfilled, and sipped at a glass of water as he waited for a certain someone to finally come online. The greeting was the usually sweet sap, and Roman beamed every time it appeared on his phone.

 And even though he knew he was awake first, he’d waited specifically to know when _Logan_ was awake.

 [Princey]: Morning gorgeous! And happy birthday! Another year older and still beautiful <3 Oh! Do you have any classes today??

He didn’t have to wait long for response.

 [Specs]: You sap xxx Um, no. Not today. Why?

 He beamed as he typed the message, walking to his computer and sitting down before he’d finished and sent it.

 [Princey]: I told you I’d get it finished in time. <3 Eager to read, darling?

 Roman wasn’t sure what kind of response he’d been expecting, but the amount of love hearts he got in response was all he needed to know.

 [Princey]: I’ll post now, darling. I love you so much.

 

* * *

 

_Present_

 

 Birthdays had been strange events for the last two years. Something Roman tried his _hardest_ to make special and be present for. Logan had gotten a little used to receiving sappy little pieces of fiction for special occasions, and a day long phone call.

 But then Roman had come. And he’d gotten used to falling asleep with the broad, tall man by his side. A comfortable, warm and solid weight by his side.

 So, when Logan woke up alone, clinging to _Roman’s_ teddy, a spike of fear shot up his spine. Roman wasn’t able to sleep through a whole night, even now, but the teddy often meant he hadn’t been able to sleep for longer than a few hours.

 Worry settled in his chest as he rolled over to fumble for his glasses, hearing the door open just as he managed to grab them and sit up slowly, “Ro?”

 “Good morning, sweetheart.” His voice was gravelly and low, as though he too had just woken up, “How did you sleep?”

 Logan quickly shoved his glasses onto his face, clumsy and uncoordinated as Roman approached the bed slowly. He certainly _looked_ like he’d just woken up.

 “Really well…what about you?”

 A small, warm smile pulled onto Roman’s face, “Really good.” He admitted, offering his hand and pulling Logan out of bed, “Happy birthday.” He whispered, pulling Logan against his chest.

 His warm skin under Logan’s hand was still so new that he couldn’t help but focus on that for a second, “What?”

 Roman was beaming tiredly down at him, before he pressed a loving, slow kiss to the space between Logan’s eyebrows, “Happy birthday.” He whispered again, arms snaking around Logan’s shoulders.

 Safe, secure in Roman’s arms, he melted a little against Roman’s chest, “I’m surprised you didn’t forget til tomorrow.” Logan light-heartedly teased, smiling when Roman laughed softly.

 “I really, _really_ made an effort not to get it wrong.” He chuckled, breathing in Logan’s hair and pulling him tighter, “It feels so good to _be_ here this time.” He whispered, softly, his voice betraying a small moment of vulnerability.

 Logan let his own arms wrap around Roman’s waist, hands splayed over Roman’s back, “God, you have no idea.” He whispered back, still trying to process that he was really _there._

 Three months and it still didn’t feel real. Like Roman would disappear in the middle of the night, never to return. A long, twisted dream.

 When Roman moved suddenly, Logan retracted his hold, eyes wide before he realised Roman had swept him up into his arms and was carrying him toward the living room, “Roman!” he complained lightly, kicking slightly as Roman chuckled and adjusted his hold, “It’s my birthday, not a wedding!”

 “Shhh! Enjoy it!” he laughed back, sitting Logan along the couch and grabbing a familiar white and red bear from it’s place beside the couch, “I would like to ask you something.”

 Logan took the bear, holding it tight against his chest. The familiar fur and scent was comforting, keeping his racing heart from getting away from him. Roman knew Logan didn’t like surprises.

 “Mm?” was all he could manage as he hid half of his face behind the bear. The familiar scent managed to keep him grounded, easing the fear that was trying to wrap around his heart.

 “You can say no. Remember that.” Roman knelt beside the couch, gently brushing a hand over Logan’s, “I love you, more than anything in the world.” He said softly, eyes caught on his own hand as it brushed over Logan’s, “And I know it still doesn’t feel real that I’m here. I wanted to ask you this yesterday, but you weren’t really okay.”

 Logan nodded, “It was a hard day.” He whispered.

 Roman met his eyes and gave him a small but bright smile, “So, Logan.” He sat back, “I don’t want to go home.” Logan’s heart skipped a beat, “Not alone. Not without you.” His breath caught in his chest, “And whether that means I stay here or you come with me, I don’t care.” Seeing Logan’s wide eyes, his grip tightening on the bear, he took hold of one of Logan’s hands, “I don’t want to be apart like that again.” The words trailed off into a whisper, followed by a deep but stuttering breath. He was trying not to cry, “So, would you-“ his voice broke and Logan’s grip was so tight Roman stopped to meet his eyes.

 He was nodding, unable to form the words he wanted to say, eyes full of tears. All he _could_ manage was, “ _Please_.”

 Roman drew him back into that strong embrace, a hand gently cupping the back of his head. The tears of joy and relief that ran down his face were threatening to drag him under.

 “This isn’t even your birthday present.” Roman whispered warmly, a hint of teasing in his voice and a surprised bark of laughter escaped Logan.


End file.
